Threads of Destiny
Grim Tales: Threads of Destiny is the ninth installment in the ''Grim Tales ''series by Elephant Games. The police have found the remains of Jackie's parents after they have been missing for 20 years. Anna travels back in time to save Alexander and Natalia not only from a serial killer, but from Fate herself. __TOC__ Plot On 23rd April, 20 years ago, Alexander and Natalia Gray went missing, exactly one year after miraculously survived the plane crash. Only their car was found in the woods. From the crime scene, police concluded that they were the victims of the Roadside Killer, the notorious serial killer at the time. The suspect was identified as Greg Duffy, but he was nowhere to be seen. To this day, the Roadside Killer has never been caught... Anna gets a phone call from her niece Jackie who asks her to come to the police station. Her parents' remains have been found. Knowing about Anna's special ability, sheriff gives her car keys found with the remains. Anna goes to the past to save Jackie's parents. The tires of their car are damaged by a spike strip while Greg Duffy is approaching them. Anna ties him up and searches the town for spare tires when she meets Atropos, the incarnation of Fate. She says that the Grays were destined to die in the plane crash, but they escaped. Now they must die. Atropos tries to stop her, but Anna successfully brings the police to Greg's truck and repairs the Grays' car. Anna returns to the present to learn that Jackie's parents died in a fire 19 years ago, two years after the plane crash. Determined to help Jackie, Anna travels to the past again to save Alexander and Natalia. At the Grays' apartment before the fire starts, Anna finds a short circuit in the kitchen. After fixing it, Anna goes to find the main power for the apartment which is in the cellar. Atropos appears and tries to stop her by setting the fire in the cellar, but Anna manages to put it out and repair the Grays' electric box to prevent any future fire incidents. Anna comes back to the present but she's still at the police station and Jackie says that her parents died 18 years ago. Since their deaths moves back a year again, Anna shifts her focus to the cause of everything: the plane crash 21 years ago. Anna is back at the past when the plane is about to take off. After searching the airport, she finds the way to the control room, but Atropos tries to stop her by destroying the controlling panel. Not giving up, Anna fixes the panel and sends the signal to the plane. She successfully prevents the plane from taking off and defeats Fate. Alexander and Natalia are still alive and live happily with Jackie. Bonus Chapter Anna might save Jackie's parents, but can she save herself from Fate? Anna will be trapped in Atropos' world unless she passes three trials. The first task is to defeat the embodiment of the Roadside Killer. Using a lantern with blazing blue light, Anna successfully banishes the darkness. For the second task, Anna has to escape a hellish version of the Grays' burning apartment. She finds a magical flute and uses it to calm a two-headed monster dog guarding the exit. Last task, Anna must survive a nightmare version of the doomed plane. She manages to land it safely, but Atropos still won't let her go. Atropos challenges her one last time. Atropos admits her defeat and finally lets Anna go, but before she leaves, she tells Anna she will recover her losses one day. Characters * Anna Gray: Jackie's aunt who can travel to the past. * Jackie Gray: Anna's niece whose parents went missing 20 years ago. * Alexander Gray: Jackie's father. * Natalia Gray: Jackie's mother. * Atropos: the incarnation of Fate. Trivia * Threads of Destiny was inspired by American horror films, Final Destination. * Atropos, in Greek mythology, was one of the three Moirai, goddesses of fate and destiny. She was the oldest of the Three Fates, and was known as the "inflexible" or "inevitable". Category:Games